Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is a video game for the Xbox 360, PS3, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Wii and IOS. It is the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum with the same genres. Plot A year after the events in Arkham Asylum, Arkham City has been established and led by Hugo Strange who places various people in there: criminals and even innocents such as Jack Ryder and Bruce Wayne. Strange also has many TYGER operatives around the area as guards and his goal is to activate Protocol 10 in an attempt to destroy crime in Gotham City which means kill all prisoners in Arkham City. Batman is also captured by Strange and sets out to stop Strange and his plans as well as survive from the insane. Characters *Batman: Batman/Bruce Wayne is the protagonist. He sets to complete various missions in order to stop Hugo and the various villains. *Catwomen: Catwomen is the secondary protagonist. She has her own story too. *Robin: Tim Drake/Robin is a minor character. He helps Batman fight off the Ninjas in a scene and then heads off to the city as ordered by Batman to not get killed in Arkham City. *Alfred Pennyworth: Alfred is Batman's contact. *Commissioner Gordon *Talia al Ghul *Jack Ryder *Oracle *Vicky Vale *Aaron Cash *William North *Eddie Burlow *Anne Bishop *Azrael *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Dr. Hugo Strange *Ra's a Ghul *Mr. Freeze *The Penguin *Two-Face *Clayface *Solomon Grundy *Mr. Hammer *Mr. Sickle *Scarface *Black Mask *Poison Ivy (Only Catwomen DLC) *Calender Man *Killer Croc (Easter Egg in the sewers) *Mad Hatter (Side Mission) *Hush (Side Mission) *The Riddler (Side Mission) *Victor Zsaasz (Side Mission) *Deadshot (Side Mission) *Scarecrow (His mask and his ship as well as one of Scarecrow's dead thugs in the Amusement Mill) Side Missions *Acts of Violence: Save Political Prisoners from attackers. *AR Training: Complete more diving and gliding maneuvers in certain locations. *Enigma Conundrum: Solve riddles to rescue hostages and find the Riddler. *Fragile Alliance: Destroy Titanic Tanks alongside Bane. *Cold Call Killer: Answer Zsaasz's phone calls in order to track down Zsaasz and rescue his hostages. *Heart of Ice: Rescue Nora Freeze (Mr. Freeze's wife) from Joker's thugs. *Hot and Cold: Find the Freeze Grenades in the Steel Mill. *Identity Theft: Investigate murdered Bruce look a likes and find out who the killer is. *Remote Hideaway: Head to the Iceburg Lounge to find out what the undercover cops found. *Shot in the Dark: Investigate a series of assassinations to stop Deadshot. *The Tea Party: Head to the mysterious injection but fight off Mad Hatter and his minions. *Watcher in the Wings: Locate the mysterious watcher and find out more to unlock a secret. Enemies *Joker's thugs *Penguin's thugs *Two-Face's thugs *TYGER Guards *Mad Hatter's thugs *Arkham City inmates *Knife wielding thugs *Shield wielding thugs *Tazer wielding thugs *Female Ninjas *Wonder Tower Robots Bosses *Mr. Hammer *TITAN Henchmen *Sickle *Solomon Grundy *Penguin *Ra's al Ghul *Mr. Freeze *Joker *Clayface *Mad Hatter (Side Mission) *Poison Ivy (Catwoman's story) Game Over Lines Joker *"I figured you'd have a little more fight in you. Guess I figured wrong!" *"Oh, bats! If you only knew what I have planned! You'd just die!" *"It's ok to die, Bats. I'll be here to protect Gotham. I'll do a real good job!" Clayface Joker *"Get up, Bats! Hey, you ain't looking so good!" *"Oh, Bats! If you only knew what I have planned! You'd just die!" *"Aren't you supposed to be up on your feet and trying to stop me?" *"HA HA HA HA HEH HEH HEH!" Hugo Strange *"So you fail to live up to his expectations. How predictable." *"I knew I was better than you, Wayne. Now you have proved it." *"Arkham City has become your tomb, Wayne." *"So the great Batman has fallen. Good." *"I'll enjoy dissecting your brain, Ms. Kyle." *"Escape from Arkham City is impossible, Catwomen." *"Your thieving ends now." The Penguin *"Anyone want a slightly used batsuit? I'm the sure blood'll wash off." *"And there was me thinking it was going to be difficult. Get him out of here." *"Having a little lie-down, are you? Enjoy it. It's your last." *"Someone cut the mask off his face. No need to be gentle." Harley Quinn *"Stupid little dead Bat! Who's gonna save ya now?" *"I knew it. You're nothing but a lightweight loser." *"You were suppose to save Mr. J bat brain!" *"If you're dead, who's gonna save poor Mr. J?" *"Neh neh neh neh neh neh!" *"You're gonna pay for letting Mr. J die!" *"Good, I hope it hurts!" *"Tough look, Bird Brain." *"Oh no...you're all dead. Who's gonna save Batman now!?" Ra's al Ghul *"You dissapoint me, Detective." *"It appears I chose unwisely, Detective." *"And the hunt for my successor goes on." Deadshot *"You're next on my list, Batman. Run if you like. Deadshot always hits the target." *"I never fail to kill my target. You better run, Batman. You're next." *"The world's greatest detective dies at the hands of the world's greatest assassin." Black Mask *"First you fall, then Gotham." *"What? Did you think you could beat me? Me?!" *"No one goes up against the Black Mask and lives." Mad Hatter *"When you wake up, you'll be mine..." *"You're late, Batman. Later, late, late." The Riddler *"This is hardly a surprise. I always knew I was better than you." *"Well, well. So the shaved monkey has failed. How utterly, utterly expected." *"What's wrong? Has your primitive brain given up and accepted I, the Riddler, am better than you?" *"Riddle me this. What lies on the ground, is full of holes and gives off a slight burning smell?" *"Question: What do you call someone that prevented a guard from turning into minced meat? Not you, Batman." *"You picked wrong, Dark Knight!" Two-Face *"And the judgement is....DEATH!" *"Heads or tails?" *"Looks like your luck ran out, Batman." *"Bad luck, Batman!" *"What's up, Batman? In two minds about saving the kitty? Let me help you out. KILL HER!" *"Time to die, kitty kat." *"Sorry, kitty." Solomon Grundy *"Grundy will kill you!" *"Grundy must hurt the Bat!" Poison Ivy *And another arrogant Human dies." *"You ruined everything, Selina!" *"You shouldn't have come here, Selina." Victor Zsasz *"I'm going to take my time, Batman. After all, you took yours." *"You missed my call." *"You took too long, Batman." Category:Video Games